Aron Tager
|birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |occupation = Actor, voice actor, poet, painter |residence = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |years_active = 1950–1965, 1990–2019 |spouse = Annie Page ( 19??; 2019) |website = }} Aron Tager (June 30, 1934 – February 28, 2019) was an American-born Canadian actor, voice actor, poet and artist. Career As an artist, Tager has had numerous exhibitions of his work and has sculptures installed at the following locations: Mount Anthony Union High School (Bennington, Vermont); Shaftsbury Elementary School (Shaftsbury, Vermont); Delaware County Community College, (Media, Pennsylvania); and the Indianapolis Jewish Center, Battery Park (Burlington, Vermont). He has earned a number of accolades for his work, including the Gold Key at the National Scholastic Art Competition in 1950, the 1975 Award and Medal at the Norwich University Art Show for "Best Sculpture" and "Most Popular Work in Show", and the Award and Medal, Boston Festival of the Arts, 1985. Trained as an actor, Tager took a 25-year hiatus to focus solely on art, particularly painting and sculpture, before returning to acting in the early 1990s. He appeared in a variety of theatrical, television and film productions, and has had parts in the movies X-Men, Rocky Marciano, Serendipity, Murder at 1600, 10,000 Black Men Named George, A Holiday Romance, and The Salem Witch Trials. A member of the repertory cast of the A&E TV series A Nero Wolfe Mystery (2001–2002), he has also appeared on the television shows At the Hotel, Kojak, Puppets Who Kill, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Monk, Goosebumps, Wild Card, Sirens, Earth: Final Conflict, Lil' Bush, Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal, Due South, Wonderfalls, Blue Murder, Relic Hunter, The Zack Files and Billable Hours. He played Max Coleman in the 2002 made-for-TV movie Martin and Lewis. A long-time resident of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he has appeared in television commercials and has performed voices for characters in animated children's and adult shows such as Donkey Kong Country, Blazing Dragons, Adventures of the Little Mermaid, Silver Surfer, Jane and the Dragon, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Flying Rhino Junior High, Papa Beaver's Storytime, The Little Flying Bears, Sam and Max: Freelance Police, Ned's Newt, Rescue Heroes, Time Warp Trio, Grossology, Anatole, Blaster's Universe, Flash Gordon, Freaky Stories, My Dad the Rock Star, Bad Dog, George Shrinks, Diabolik, The Dating Guy, Maya the Bee, The Legend of White Fang, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, C.L.Y.D.E., Gulliver's Travels, Young Robin Hood, Turbo Dogs, George Shrinks, Adventures of Peter Pan, Around the World in 80 Dreams, Spider Riders, Adventures of Pinocchio, Bob in a Bottle, Huckleberry no Bōken, Jungle Tales, Sandokan, Babar and the Adventures of Badou, Wayside, and The Accuser. Personal life and death Tager was married to Annie Page, they remained married until his death. Tager died on February 28, 2019 at the age of 84 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He is survived by his wife Annie, four stepchildren, seven grandchildren, and his nephews. Filmography *''Moïse'' (1990) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1990–1994) - Dr. Vink, Zeebo, Carney *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' (1991) - (voice) *''Heritage Minutes'' (1991) - McFarlane *''Urban Angel'' (1991) - The Printer *''Twin Sisters'' (1992) - Butler *''Léolo'' (1992) - Fishmonger *''Canvas'' (1992) - Jimmy *''Requiem for a Handsome Bastard'' (1992) - Emission télé *''Mothers and Daughters'' (1992) - McEwan *''Armen and Bullik'' (1993) - Charnac *''Sweet Killing'' (1993) - Officer Lipsky *''Because Why'' (1993) - Bert *''Divine Fate'' (1993) - (voice) *''David Copperfield'' (1993) - Additional voices *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1993–1997) - Additional voices *''Scoop III'' (1994) - Caissier smoked-meat *''Warriors'' (1994) - General Moorhead *''Highlander: The Final Dimension'' (1994) - Stosh *''The Maharaja's Daughter'' (1994) - Police Captain *''Monster Force'' (1994) - Additional voices *''Tales of the Wild'' (1995) - McCready *''Due Smith'' (1995–1997) - Tom, Bert Block, Nelson *''Sirens'' (1995) - Tommy Flint, Gideon Wylie *''TekWar'' (1995) - Alonzo Del Amo *''Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde'' (1995) - Lawyer *''Curtis's Charm'' (1995) - Park Worker *''The Hardy Boys'' (1995) - *''Where's the Money, Noreen?'' (1995) - Manager *''Goosebumps'' (1995) - Dr. Shreek *''Captive Heart: The James Mink Story'' (1996) - Conductor *''Trilogy of Terror II'' (1996) - Steve *''Blazing Dragons'' (1996–1998) - King Allfire (voice) *''Stickin' Around'' (1996–1998) - Additional voices *''Murder at 1600'' (1997) - Treasury Guard #2 *''PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal'' (1997) - County Coroner Louis Arnold *''Wind at My Back'' (1997) - Joe Willis *''Jack Higgins's the Windsor Protocol'' (1997) - Uncle Misha *''Peacekeepers'' (1997) - Mondolo *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1997–2000) - Cranky Kong (voice) *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' (1997–1998) - Additional voices *''Blind Faith'' (1998) - Judge Aker *''Silver Surfer'' (1998) - Master of Zenn-la (voice) *''The Long Island Incident'' (1998) - Gun Salesman *''His Bodyguard'' (1998) - Dr. Frank *''Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms'' (1998) - John Devreaux *''Universal Soldier III: Unfinished Business'' (1998) - John Devreaux *''Earth: Final Conflict'' (1998) - Smackovich *''Scandalous Me: The Jacqueline Susan Story'' (1998) *''Poika ja lives'' (1998) - Kalle Pokka (voice) *''The Devil's Arithmetic'' (1999) - Uncle Abe *''My Gentlemen Friends'' (1999) - *''Rocky Marciano'' (1999) - Charley Goldman *''The Third Miracle'' (1999) - Cardinal Humes *''Relic Hunter'' (1999) - Lawrence Zale *''Mr. Rock 'n' Roll: The Alan Freed Story'' (1999) - J. Edgar Hoover *''A Holiday Romance'' (1999) - Joseph *''Blaster's Universe'' (1999) - *''Common Ground'' (2000) - Mr. Manos *''X-Men'' (2000) - Emcee *''George Shrinks'' (2000) - Big Ed *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (2000) - Grandpa (Santa Who?) *''The Zack Files'' (2000) - Old Man *''George Shrinks'' (2000–2002) - Additional voices *''Chasing Cain'' (2000) - Rad *''The Associates'' (2001) - *''A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' (2001) - Commissioner Skinner, Mr. Carlisle, Commissioner Bernard Fromm *''Century Hotel'' (2001) - Older Salvatore *''Serendipity'' (2001) - Janitor *''Screech Owls'' (2001) - Grandfather *''Thieves'' (2001) - Sid *''Protection'' (2001) - Lujak *''Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows'' (2001) - George Jessel *''Touch'' (2002) - Trick #1 *''Keep the Faith, Baby'' (2002) Chairman Emanuel Celler *''10,000 Black Men Named George'' (2002) - Governor Morrow *''Monk'' (2002) - Leo Otterman *''Fancy Dancing'' (2002) - Zero *''The Rats'' (2002) - Janitor *''The Pact'' (2002) - Judge H. Rossiter *''Martin and Lewis'' - Max Coleman *''Second String'' (2002) - Charley Tuck *''Boys Briefs 2'' (2002) - Trick #1 *''Salem Witch Trials'' (2002) - Giles Corey *''Blue Murder'' (2003) - Motel Manager *''Good Fences'' (2003) - Belcher *''The One'' - Ace the Baker *''The Fur Store'' (2003) - *''Name of the Rose'' (2003) - Professor Wiseman *''Homeless to Harvard: The Liz Murray Story'' (2003) - Pops *''The Absence of Emily'' (2003) - Mr. Brewster *''Puppets Who Kill'' (2004) - Deprogrammer *''Wonderfalls'' (2004) - Gwen *''Lives of the Saints'' (2004) - Lawyer *''Adventures in Animation 3D (2004) - Fats, Phil Johnson (voices) *''Cool Money'' (2005) - Judge Raymond Ziff *''Kojak'' (2005) - Grant Cleveland *''Gold'' (2005) - Calvin *''The Buck Calder Experience'' (2006) - Lou Blatts *''At the Hotel'' (2006) - Norman *''Jane and the Dragon'' (2006) - Sir Theodore Boarmaster (voice) *''The Shakespeare Comedy Show'' (2006) - Lear *''Dogasaur'' (2006) - Alfred lippe' *''A Lobster Tale'' (2006) - Morty Thorpe *''Boys Briefs 4'' (2006) - Calvin *''Billable Hours'' (2006–2008) - Mortie Fagen *''Master of Horror'' (2007) - George Graham *''You Kill Me'' (2007) - Walter Fitzgerald *''The Echo'' (2008) - Old Man *''Green'' (2008) - Stanley *''You Might as Well Live'' (2009) - Rabbi Kirshenblat *''The Jon Dore Television Show'' (2009) - Mr. Pansky *''The Way It Used to Be'' (2009) - Alfred *''The Dating Guy'' (2009) - Captain Steiner *''The Untitled Work of Paul Shepard'' (2010) - Dr. Max Henreid *''Lost Girl'' (2010) - Mayer *''American Wife'' (2010) - Elderly Man *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2011) - Grandpa Treadwell, Salty Saul (voices) *''Serching for Wonder (2011) - Professor *''Cybergeddon'' (2012) - Arthur Hastings *''Stag'' (2013) - Old Man *''88'' (2015) - Dale *''Hard Rock Medical'' (2015) - Fred *''He Never Died'' (2015) - Announcer *''Vox'' (2015) - Fernando Moroso *''Heroes Reborn'' (2015) - Old Angry Guy *''You Got Trumped: The First 100 Days'' (2016) - Klaus *''Ransom'' (2017) - Grandfather *''My 90-Year-Old Roommate'' (2018) - Harry References External links *Aron Tager website * * Category:1934 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadian people of American descent Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:Actors from Toronto